


Seven Deadly Idiots

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 60 some characters by the time this book is finished, And I ain't about to write him and whoever I made Margret be in love, And my hyperfixation just ran with it, Because a little voice in my brain said that Dream would be Meliodas, Because idk it fits, Because obviously they don't care about getting shipped, Because that's not a thing I could easily work about in the lore of the anime, Breaking out the old minecraft youtubers, But I really want Tommy to be Gilthunder, But some romances just will not exist, By my own mental illness, Hopefully you enjoy this, I am but a helpless jester, I casted a bunch of youtubers into seven deadly sins, I don't know how often this will update, I'll show the casting for each episode with each chapter, I'll try to stick as close to the canon of the anime as possible, If you know, In case there is an confusion, It's going to be a n i g h t m a r e, It's more of a pet project to appease the screaming in the back of my head demanding that I write, JUST, M/M, Middle school me is writhing, More character tags will be added - Freeform, Outside of Dream and George, Same goes with any other relationship, So this is here, That'd be weirdchamp, There's going to be like, Told to dance while being held at gunpoint, Which works perfectly with Dream being Meliodas, With each chapter as characters get added, bam - Freeform, dear lord, each chapter is an episode, oh well, sorry - Freeform, trust me - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: I've taken a bunch of youtubers (mostly minecrafters) and I've casted them into the world of Seven Deadly Sins. Obviously, spoilers, if you aren't up to date. If you haven't watch the anime, and don't plan to, please don't let that discourage you! I'm going episode by episode, so I don't think anything should be too confusing because everything will be mirrored from the show itself. Plot wise there are some ships that I have to take away due to character casting. Sorry not sorry, I don't want to write ship content about minors it's really creepy.Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 50





	1. The Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Dream --> Meliodas  
> George --> Princess Elizabeth  
> Antfrost --> Hawk

With a loud thud of mugs hitting the table, the bartender gave the group of men at the table a smile. “Here you go,” he said, moving his hands away to allow them to grab their drinks. “Thanks for waiting, drink up!” The door swung open, a small group of patrons entering. They asked if there was any room left- a fair question seeing as at first glance it would appear that almost every table was full. “Sure,” the bartender nodded, scanning the room. “Right over there. Hey, do you mind moving over just a smidge?” he politely asked a couple of men, who happily complied so the newcomers could join them. 

The bartender gathered some of the empty mugs off their table, hauling them back over to the bar. “For such a young guy, he’s such a hard worker waiter,” one of them commented, catching the bartender's attention.

“Oh, no,” the blonde boy shook his head. “I’m not a waiter. I’m the owner of this place,” he corrected, gathering some sort of pie from the oven. The man who’d commented blinked in surprise- the bartender was so  _ young  _ looking to be an owner of a tavern. “Here you are,” the young man said, setting the food down in front of another group of people. “Fresh from the oven.” He gave them a sweet smile as the group of men all dug in. It was comical how quickly their faces changed from joy to disgust. The plate of food was tossed to the side angrily, one of the men standing and getting in the bartenders face. He was clearly about to start a fight when one of his companions stepped in.

“Wait! This dude is packing a sword!” the man pointed to the bartender’s shoulder, where the hilt of a sword could be seen sticking out of a sheath. The standing man took a few steps away, and the bartender brushed off his arms with a sigh.

“Ant!” he called over his shoulder. “Another meal found its home on the floor!”

“Again?” came a soft voice, and from the kitchen, a light brown cat appeared. He stridded over to them, rubbing up against the bartender’s leg before sitting in front of the mess on the ground. “Honestly- how wasteful.” He began to eat, the bartender running his knuckle down Ant’s back a few times.

“A talking cat!?” one of the men shouted- clearly not a regular at the bar. The cat snorted as he finished eating, and some of the tables around them just laughed, accustomed to Ant’s strange ability. 

The laughter was cut short however, as the front door was slammed open by a panicked and panting man. “I saw it!” he shouted.

  
  


“No kidding, I saw it with my own two eyes,” the man insisted, shaking hands clutching the drink in front of him. His tablemates shared a look, skeptical of what they were hearing. “I swear by all that is holy, it was the wandering rust knight I saw out there.” 

“Oh, come on now,” one of them waved their hand dismissively. “Everyone knows that’s just a made up story parents use to scare their children into behaving. If you don’t do what I tell you, then one of the Seven Deadly Sins will come for you in blood rusted armor. Ohhh~” 

The bartender’s eyes shot to the man speaking. “Seven Deadly Sins?” he asked, finishing pouring the drink for the man sitting at the bar. The man turned in his seat slightly to face the young boy behind him.

“You mean you’ve never heard of them, young tavern owner?” he asked. “Their wanted posters are hanging right over there,” he pointed to the wall next to the door, where seven posters were tacked on the wall. “Yeah, what was it? About ten years ago? Dozens of Holy Knights from across the land were butchered so fast, they didn’t even have time to  _ defend themselves _ . And the Seven Deadly Sins were the ones who were responsible for it. From what I’ve been told, the Holy Knight’s Grandmaster was murdered- and it was too gruesome from anybody to even  _ look  _ at.”

The bartender frowned at that, and another man at the table spoke up. “They say their captain-  _ Dream _ \- is the scariest one of them all. They say he’s even brought down entire  _ counties  _ before!” The bartender glanced away, nodding to the man who’d finished his drink, and began pouring him a new one. “None of them have been caught yet, have they?”

“Nope, not a single one.” 

“Well, I’ve heard rumors that they’ve all been dead for years now.” The bartender slid the drink to the man sitting in front of him, giving him a soft smile.

“Of course they’re dead! They have to be- the new Holy Knights would never let them live after what they’ve done.” 

“You’ve got a point… but the wanted boards get updated every year! Doesn’t that mean those seven criminals are still out there?” The attention of the bar was shifted to the man who’d just spoke- now that he’d said it, the updates weren’t something they could pretend not to notice anymore.

The tavern was unnaturally quiet before one of the men snorted a laugh. “Yeah, well some knight walking around in rusty armor sounds pretty ridiculous to me. Come on!”

“I guess you’re right…” There were a few nervous chuckles- and then the sound of armor clanging. Heads whipped around to stare at the door in horror, the sound coming closer and closer with each clang. Footsteps, someone was approaching the tavern in heavy armor.

Ant sniffed at the air from where he was sitting on the bar next to the tavern owner. “Smells like rust to me,” he offered casually, flicking his tail back and forth. The bartender nodded absentmindedly, scratching between the cat’s ears. The door was dragged open, and in stepped someone in a large set of armor.

“The… Seven… Deadly… Sins!” the figure in armor cried out- and in an instant the customers of the tavern were fleeing. They shoved past each other, shouting and screaming in terror. The armored figure didn’t react, instead pressing forward towards the bar.

With a sigh, the bartender propelled himself over the bar, landing face to face with the armor set. He crossed his arms, an unamused expression on his face. “Now, who are you?” the man asked. The person did not respond. Instead, they waived on their feet a bit before falling backwards. Their helmet went tumbling across the floor, revealing the person inside. It was a young man with brown hair, passed out probably. 

Ant leapt from the bar and landed gracefully on the chestplate of the armor, leaning in to inspect the boy. “He’s a part of the Seven Deadly Sins?” Clear judgement and skepticism in his voice as he looked back at the bartender, who was frowning in thought.

“No,” he said. “Come on, let’s get him out of the armor and move him upstairs. We need to make sure he isn’t hurt.”

_________

Carefully, the bartender peeled back the formerly armored boy’s shirt. His hands were gentle but firm as they felt along the man’s ribs and chest, checking for damage. Slowly, as the bartender was feeling along the man’s sides, the unconscious man blinked awake. Mismatched blue and brown eyes stared into the bartender’s green ones, neither of them saying a thing. Then, as the man realized that there were hands on his chest, his face began to flush. “Um… pardon me?” came a quiet, accented voice, and the bartender quickly moved away.

“Sorry- I was making sure that nothing was broken,” he offered in explanation, putting his hands up as a sign of surrender. The man on the bed nodded slowly, carefully looking around the room.

“Where am I… excuse me? Could you tell me where I am?” he asked politely, and the bartender nodded.

“You walked into my bar and then passed out on the floor downstairs,” he told the brown haired boy.

“Your bar?” he asked, still looking around the bedroom that he’d been placed in.

The bartender hummed. “Yeah- the Cat’s Hat. It’s my tavern,” he explained.

“Hold on,” the brown haired boy’s gaze moved from the window back to the blonde in front of him. “You’re… the owner?”

“Is that so weird?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh, well I mean…” the brunette pointed at the hilt of the sword on the blonde’s back. “I just saw that sword on your back, so I naturally assumed…” he trailed off, frowning softly.

The bartender glanced at the hilt. “Oh, this thing?” He grabbed it, and pulled it from its sheath. The boy on the bed flinched, and the bartender let of a small, wheezy laugh. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” The other boy looked back, and saw that the blonde was holding the sword out- only there was only about an inch or two of broken blade at the end of the hilt. “I guess if all you see is the handle, it looks pretty intimidating, doesn’t it? Makes any patreons think twice about skipping out on their bill.” 

“You say that like it happens often,” Ant said, flicking his tail against the bartender’s leg. “Today was a rare happening, and you know it.” 

The young man on the bed lit up at the sight of Ant, throwing himself onto the ground so he could pet the cat. “Oh, a talking kitty, how cute,” he cooed, and Ant basked in the attention. 

“Hi there,” he greeted, bumping his head up into the boy’s chin. “My name’s Ant.”

The human petting him giggled, scratching under Ant’s chin. “Oh, when I was a little boy I’d always asked for a kitty,” he leaned in to bop his nose to Ant’s. The bartender smiled softly at the sight.

“Did you like having a cat?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. The question seemed to deject the brunette, as his petting slowed significantly.

“We… couldn’t get one,” he said softly, scratching Ant along his back.

The blonde hummed in thought. “You’re probably pretty hungry, huh?” The brunette looked up and nodded, and the bartender smiled softly. “Come downstairs, I’ll throw something together for you.”

He led the way out, the brunette scooping Ant into his arms before he followed the taller man. The pair sat at the bar, watching as the green eyed man threw together some meat and vegetables in a pan. While waiting, the sitting boy inspected the tavern, pausing for a moment to stare almostly longingly at the wanted posters on the wall. “Here,” he turned back around, a plate of food now sitting in front of him. “Eat up.” 

“Oh, thank you,” he said, and happily dug into the meal. They let the boy eat in peace, Ant wandering behind the bar so the blonde could give him what was left over from the pan.

“So,” he asked, taking the empty plate away. “What were you doing wandering around in the rusty armor?”

The other boy seemed to hesitate, glancing at the wanted posters one more time, before letting out a soft sigh and turning back to face the blonde. “I’m on a… personal quest,” he said. “To find the Seven Deadly Sins.” 

“Why would you do that?” Ant asked, sitting on the stool next to the boy. “No one has any idea if those guys are even still alive or not…” The boy curled in on himself a little, and Ant shared a look with the bartender. “And they’re serious villains.”

Before the boy could reply, suddenly there was angry banging on the door. “Open up!” a voice from the other side shouted, and the boy sitting at the bar whimpered. “The villagers told us who’s in there! We are the Order Of Beard Of The Mountain Cats, serving under the Holy Knights from the foot of the mountain! Wandering rust knight- member of the Seven Deadly Sins, come out! And do so peacefully!”

“What’s the matter with everyone today?” the bartender sighed, leaning on the counter. He glanced at the sitting boy, caught off guard by the alarmed look on his face.

“Holy Knights…”

  
  


The knights were arguing, when the bartender opened the door. “Can… I help you?” the man asked, evaluating the collection of knights at his door.

“Uh-” the men were startled, but the one who’d been banging at the door recovered first. “Who are you?”

“Well, I’m the owner of his place,” he explained, patting his hand on the door frame.

The knight in front of him narrowed his eyes. “The wandering rust knight is here. Send him out.”

He sighed, and turned back to look inside. “Better come out.” The knights all watched in confusion as Ant appeared in the doorway next to the tavern owner, a small set of make-shift armor wrapped around his small body. His tail swished back and forth as he sat down before them, ears flicking. “Is this the rust knight?” the tavern owner asked, head tilted.

With a growl, the knight stood in front lashed out, grabbing hold of the bartender’s collar. “You punk- you’ve got some nerve making fun of knights like this.” The blonde stared back with indifference, unbothered by the tight grasp on his shirt. 

The brunette peaked around the corner of the tavern, distressed at the sight of the knights harassing the kind bartender, before turning and making a break for it into the woods. Unfortunately for him, one of the knights caught sight of him. “A young man just ran into the woods!” he shouted, and the gathering of knights took off. The bartender was shoved backwards, and Ant let out a sigh.

“There goes that plan…” he sighed as the bartender carefully removed the armor from the cat’s body. “Come on, let’s go save him.” The tavern owner smiled softly, and followed the cat as he darted after the knights.

  
  


The brunette let out a small shriek as arms wrapped under and around his shoulders, lifting him easily into the trees. He watched as the knight that’d been chasing him went right over the edge of the cliff before looking back at his savior. The bartender held him close, Ant sitting on a branch to their right. “Thank you,” he said as he was checked over for injuries once more.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Ant offered, jumping down from the tree. The tavern owner followed after, landing softly on the grass. He set down the other boy at the edge of the trees.

“So,” the bartender started. “Why  _ are  _ you looking for the Seven Deadly Sins?” The question from before they were interrupted coming back.

“I want to ask them to help me stop the Holy Knights,” the boy explained, gazing out over the lands under them. 

Ant made a noise of confusion. “Really? Why on Earth would you wanna do that? The Holy Knights are the King’s men- real heroes who protect the kingdom.” 

“But… what if they were behind a plot to start a war in our country?” the boy asked, looking at the two boys behind him. Ant made a small noise, and the bartender tilted his head. “The other day, except for the King himself, the entire royal family was arrested, and is being held by the Holy Knights.”

The bartender straightened up at the news, but Ant spoke up first. “Does that mean that the King isn’t  _ really  _ sick in bed?”

“That’s just a cover story the Holy Knights are using. I don’t know what they think they can accomplish by driving the nation to war, but now they’re drafting the people of the kingdom. They are taking men wherever they can get them- they are preparing for war everywhere you look. Soon, they’re reach will extend all the way out here…” The boy sounded on the verge of tears. 

“So… how does this tie in with the Seven Deadly Sins again?” the tavern owner asked. 

“If there is even the slightest hope of preventing the Holy Knights from doing this, I know they’re the only ones who can!” the boy turned, a determined look on his face, despite the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Just… making sure I follow,” the bartender said. “You’re trying to find those guys, even though you know what kind of people they are?”

“The Seven Deadly Sins… The most vile order of knights the kingdom ever produced. Made up of seven vicious, bloodthirsty criminals, each one branded with the mark of a beast. Ten years ago, when they were suspected of trying to overthrow the kingdom, the knights of the region led a full force attack, scattering them to the four winds…”

The bartender hummed. “Well, if you believe the rumors, they each died a long time ago.” 

The brunette’s face twisted into one of distress. “Such amazing people wouldn’t possibly let themselves get killed!”

“But they are criminals, aren’t they?”

“The Holy Knights are the ones causing the suffering of the people right now!” the boy shouted, fists clenched at his sides. “Long ago, when I was small- only five or six years old- my father would tell me stories about them. And that’s when I learned, they were the most powerful knights-”

The ground shook below them, the sound of a sword slicing through the air cutting the angry boy off. The piece of earth they were stood on began to slide, and suddenly the three of them were freefalling through the air off the cliffside. The brunette screamed in horror, eyes clenching shut as he waited for the impact of his body against the ground. Instead, he felt an arm wrap around him, and he was moved about in the air. When finally he felt himself come to a stop, he opened his eyes again. He’d been tossed over the bartender’s shoulder, who had the knight who’d fallen before hand over the other shoulder, and Ant held carefully by the stomach in his hand.

“Look!” It was the knights from before- but there was a new man with them.

“How dare you survive without my say so!?” he demanded. Ant growled, ears flicking in irritation.

“Hey,” the brunette was shifted in the bartender’s arms. “Are you alright?” He nodded slowly, and was carefully set back on his feet. “When I say so, run into the forest, okay?” The boy nodded.

“Which one of them would you believe to be a member of the Seven Deadly Sins?” the new knight asked, closely examining the two boys. “Neither bears any resemblance to the wanted posters…” The knight’s eyes went wide as he spotted the necklace around the brunette’s throat. “Fate is smiling upon me today,” he said, marching closer to them. “The crest on that necklace you are wearing is from the royal family. Which means that you are Prince George.”

The boy made a sound of distress, and both Ant and the bartender looked to him in surprise. “Hold on, you’re a… prince?” George glanced at the bartender and then back and the knight, throat closing with anxiety. 

“A decree has been issued from the capital to determine your whereabouts. The order was to capture you alive, and in healthy condition. But if you lost your life in an unfortunate accident…”

“Go, now!” the bartender shouted. George and Ant took off into the woods, the blonde man trailing behind them. The knight behind them shouted something none of them could make out, and at the last second the tavern owner tackled George to the ground. The entire forest was cut in half, the tops of the trees going flying. Ant darted between the blonde and George’s bodies to shield himself, a whine escaping him. “Are you alright?” he asked, sitting up slowly, glancing behind him to watch the knight as he slowly approached. “Ant?” The cat looked up at him, and the tavern owner gave him a quick scratch. “Get back to the tavern- get mom,” he said, and Ant took off back towards the bar. George sat up, looking over the bartender’s shoulder, disheartened by the state of things. Silently, he brushed the other man aside and stood. “George?” he asked, and the boy slowly started walking to the knight. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“There is no escape,” he said, voice wobbly. The prince was likely in tears. “Maybe, if I surrender myself peacefully, he’ll agree to take me back with him, and your life will be spared-” The knight hefted his sword in the air, aiming to attack the young man walking his way. The bartender tugged him out of the way at the last second, sending them rolling a few feet through the grass. “Please!” he pleaded with the blonde. “Try to get away while you still can!”

“Think he wants to make sure neither one of us gets out of here alive…” the bartender said, glancing over his shoulder. 

George sobbed, hands coming up to cover his face. “Why…? I was  _ so  _ happy when I met you. I set out, searching for the Seven Deadly Sins all alone. It was hard, traveling by myself, and I felt so scared. Walking around in that rusty armor- hoping nobody would recognize me. There wasn’t anyone I could turn to for help. And now, you’ve shown such kindness to someone that you’ve never met before… I don’t want to see you hurt- that’s why I don’t want to involve you in my problems anymore. Not when I don’t even know your name.”

The bartender ducked his head for a moment, before he took a deep breath and looked up at the crying boy with a smile. “It’s Dream, if you  _ really  _ want to know.”

George’s eyes went wide, the image of the wanted poster flashing before his eyes. Over Dream’s shoulder he watched the knight raise his weapon to attack them, but the strike never landed. The man stumbled backwards, a slice now on his cheek, and Dream on his feet. “How is this possible?” he shouted, steadying himself. “I was certain my blow stuck- so how is it that I am the one feeling the damage of it?” 

“Dream?” George said, leaning forward. “Is that actually who you are?  _ Really _ ?” 

The knight made a strangled noise when George said the man’s name. “Wait a minute, now your face is beginning to look familiar. But, if that’s who you truly are, how can you look exactly the same as you did?!” 

Dream moved his broken blade in front of him, preparing to strike, and smirked. “Times up- figured it out yet?”

“No! It can’t be! And yet, you still dare to exist!” The knight brought down his sword hard, but Dream easily moved to the side of it. With the flick of his wrist and blade, the knight was sent flying through the air.

“The Seven Deadly Sins,” Dream said, tucking his broken sword back into it’s sheath. “The Sin of Wrath- the Dragon Sin, Dream.” He turned, George standing behind him, staring in awe. “Well George, I guess this means you’ve found your first sin, doesn’t it?” George sucked in a breath, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. “So listen, as far as the six others go, I’ve got some business to discuss, so I’ve started looking for them myself. I’ve been using the tavern as a way to gather information, but if I had extra hands to help, I’m sure we’d pull larger crowds with more information. How about it? Coming with us?”

Tears ran down George’s face as he broke into a massive smile. “Yes!” he said, nodding enthusiastically. Once more, the ground shook, but when George turned it wasn’t another enemy- as far as he could tell. Instead he watched in shock as a massive cat leapt over and in front of them, the tavern perched on it’s back.

“Perfect timing, isn’t it?” Ant called from above, a ladder falling down the side of the massive cat. Dream grinned, scooping George into his arms before leaping and grabbing hold of the ladder.

“Mom!” he shouted, “Thanks for the pick up!” Ant made a happy noise as Dream dragged himself and George up to the back of the massive cat. “Alright- let’s head out for the next town!” 


	2. The Sword Of The Holy Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters introduced:
> 
> Philza --> King Bartra  
> Tommy --> Gilthunder

_ “Open this door!” _

_ Angry fists pounded against the wood, straining against the barricade his father had put up hours ago. They shouted, and George tucked himself against his adopted father in fear. The King’s hand landed on his head, gently petting at his head. “George, you must flee,” he told the young boy who gazed up at him.  _

_ “I can’t escape alone, you have to come with me,” he pleaded. _

_ The King shook his head. “I will be fine, my child.” _

_ “Yes, but-” _

_ “Go,” he quietly commanded. “Before the Holy Knights find you.”  _

_ George blinked back tears, slipping away into a crawl space connected to the throne room. He paused, looking back long enough to watch the doors explode open, wood splinters flying across the room. He stifled a sob, turning and rushing quietly through the small tunnel.  _

___________________________

The ground shook under the footsteps of the massive cat. George gazed out the window of the tavern, lost in thought. “Hey, George.” The prince turned, Dream stood in the doorway behind him. “Could you come downstairs for a minute?” he gestured with his thumb behind him

“Of course,” the brunette nodded, following the taller man down the steps. Clothes were pressed into his hands, and the man was pointed to the bathroom so he could change. “Um… Dream?” He stepped out so the blonde could see him. “I appreciate the clean clothes, but they’re a little big on me…” The clothes were likely Dream’s, so the shirt hung off his shoulders, and the pants bunched slightly at the ankles.

“Oh- I probably should have seen that coming, huh?” he muttered. Ant snorted from where he was laid out on the bar. “Hush you- take a seat, I’ll see if I can’t make a quick fix for that until we can buy something that  _ actually  _ fits you.” George sat quietly on one of the stools at the bar, watching as Dream carefully rolled up and pinned his clothes together so it fit more snuggly to his body. 

“While waiting tables, you want me to be on the lookout for rumors about possible locations of the other Seven Deadly Sins, right?” he asked as Dream finished pinning up his shirt.

The blonde man hummed to himself as he gave the prince a once over, checking his handiwork. “Some intel on the Holy Knights would be nice too,” he said, nodding. “Everything feels okay?” He tugged gently at the other man’s shirt. George nodded.

“Um, Dream?” The blonde stepped around to be in front of the sitting prince. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Dream tilted his head slightly, and nodded for the brunette to continue. “The Seven Deadly Sins… are you really  _ that  _ wicked?” he asked, hands rising to playing with the hem of his shirt. “Are you all terrible criminals, like the rest of the world says? And if you are… what awful crime did you commit?”

“My crime, huh?” Dream asked, looking to the floor in thought. Ant pushed his head up against the Sin’s leg, glancing between the two in concern. 

“It seems to me,” George started, “They just don’t understand what kind of person you are… After all, you made the effort to save me, even though you had no idea who I was.” Dream carefully examined George’s face, before sighing softly.

“The truth is… ten years ago I went on the run after being caught stripping one too many times.” His face was calm and serious, and for a moment George genuinely could not tell if the taller man was joking. But then the blonde broke into a grin, and George let out a relieved laugh. “I’m joking,” Dream said.

George calmed himself a bit, still looking for an answer. “Is… is it something you can’t put into words?” he asked quietly.

“Maybe?” Dream said, but it sounded more like a question that an answer. George frowned, but before he could press the matter further, the tavern seemed to shift around. The blonde was quick to catch the boy before he could fully fall off his stool, and Ant leapt up in excitement.

“We’re here!” the cat called out, perching himself on the window sill. The two boys joined him at the window, looking down the hill at the small village below them.

“This is our next well-spring of information. Vanya village,” Dream said, moving away from the window. He led the way out of the tavern, and they watched as the massive cat dug a hole in the ground and curled up inside of it. The three of them started down the hill, Dream chattering mindlessly as they walked. “I usually buy liquor wherever I can find it, but Vanya’s stuff is special,” he explained. “Best water you can find is here in this village. And with the root growing down by the river, it’s used to brew Vanya ale. It’s got fans far and wide.” 

They paused on a small bridge, Ant peering over the edge at the damp dirt running below them where the river had once been. “Their famous waters are dried up,” he said, flicking his tail down at the trench. “And all the plants along the bank are dead.” 

Dream frowned, gazing at the village behind George. “What’s going on?” he muttered, leading the three towards the crowd of people gathered in the square. 

“Do you think it’s a festival?” George asked quietly. Dream shrugged, and headed over to some of the people standing near the back.

“Hey, what’s up you guys?” he asked, greeting them like they were old friends. 

They turned. “Wha- oh. It’s the barkeep.” 

“What’s this festival for today?” Dream asked, rolling with the idea that George had. 

The man’s face twisted in anger. “This look like a damn festival to you!?” He turned and pointed further into the crowd. “We’re trying to pull out a sword some Holy Knight stabbed in the ground!” 

“He stuck it in the ground?” Dream asked, tilting his body to see where there were several ropes tied around the hilt of a sword, twenty or so men on the ends trying to pull the weapon out. “Why’d he do that?”

“Days ago,” Dream and George turned, an elderly man speaking up behind them, “A Holy Knight brought his wrath down upon us. He infused his sword with mana, pierced the ground, and locked away the water under our village.” 

“A Holy Knight…” George frowned in thought. “Do you think it was that man you defeated the other day?” he asked, referring back to the man who’d attacked them in the forest.

Dream shook his head. “Not a chance, he wasn’t a Holy Knight. Trust me, the real ones are a  _ whole  _ lot worse.”

“Only a Holy Knight has the power to draw a sword belonging to another,” the elder man explained. “Breaking the news isn’t going to be easy, but I’m afraid this village is done for…”

George made a small noise of distress, looking over to Dream with a hopeful look. “Aww, gimme a break. What’s the deal with all this moaning and groaning?” A young boy brushed his way past George and the elderly man, a scowl on his face. “A Holy Knight’s sword stuck in the ground is nothing,” he declared, hands on his hips. “If my buddies, the Seven Deadly Sins, were here, that sword would be gone by now.” Dream and Ant shared a look at the kid’s words. Looks like they found their next lead.

“Be quiet!” one of the village women shouted at the boy, who flinched away from her. “And who’s fault is it that we’re all in this predicament in the first place? Of all the things to say- do you have to mention those  _ criminals  _ too?!”

Several others from the crowd also took up to shouting at him, until finally one of the young girls threw a rock at him. Her aim was a bit off, and she ended up nailing Dream right in the face. George made a small noise of surprise, touching the blonde’s shoulder gently as he just stood there. “Are you-”

“Alright,” Dream stepped forward, grabbing the young boy by the shoulders. “Come on, we need to talk.” He easily steered the boy away from the still shouting crowd back up the hill to the tavern. George and Ant watched the two of them go as the elder man shouted at the crowd to knock it off.

“We really picked a bad time to come down here,” Ant muttered to George, who nodded slowly in agreement.

________________________

“Well, I’ve done things that suck less,” Dream muttered, sitting across the table from the young boy he’d dragged along. “Tell me kid, why did they all-” 

“Don’t call me that- you’re a kid too,” the young boy cut Dream off, resting his chin on the wooden tabletop. 

Dream made a face, tilted his head to the side for just a moment. “No, I’m really not though.

The kid scoffed, and looked around the room he’d been dragged into by the older man. “What is this, a tavern?” he asked.

“Yeah, the Cat’s Hat. It’s my place,” Dream said.

“Well… I’m hungry,” the kid leaned back, and crossed his arms. Dream raised an eyebrow at him. “Food first- information second.” 

The Sin sighed heavily, but got up to throw something together quick. He placed the plate of food in front of the other, grabbing a mug of ale for himself, and sat back down. “So,” he started as the young boy started digging into his meal. “Is it true, that stuff you said about being friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?” The kid didn’t respond, just shoveled more food into his mouth. Dream sighed, taking a long drink from his mug.

The kid sniffed a little, pausing in his eating. “Wait a minute- are you drinking Vanya ale?” he asked, leaning forward. Dream glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye as he temporarily stopped his drinking. “Should a kid your age really be drinking that?”

Dream sighed, setting the mug on the table. “I already told you, I’m not a kid.”

“Hey, it tastes really good, doesn’t it?” he asked, pointing at the mug. “It’s the best, sweetest, full bodied-” The boy cut himself off at the look on Dream’s face. “Or at least, that’s what the adults say…” Dream let out a short wheeze of laugher, finishing off the rest of his drink. The bell jingled as the front door swung open. In stepped George, Ant held gently in his arms. 

“Welcome back,” Dream greeted, Ant leaping from George’s arms onto the Sin’s lap. He gently scratched at the cat’s ears as George took a seat at the table as well.

“So,” he said, turning to look at the young boy. “I’ve heard you’re quite the prankster with a bad sense of humor? The chief in your village told me so.” A light flush cover’s the young boy’s face at the calling out.

“What’s it to you?” the kid scowled. “Who do you think you are, my mother?” 

Dream snorted, but George just gave the young boy a smile. “When I was younger, my father was constantly scolding me…” The kid rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “I really wanted his attention,” George told the boy, who made a face as he realized where the prince was going with this. “He wasn’t the father I was born to, and one day when I was a little boy, I climbed a really tall tree in the garden, hoping to give him a scare…” George trailed off for a moment, lost in memories. “He got so scared, and started climbing up the tree to try and save me. He ended up falling, and getting hurt. If… if he had died, I know I never could have forgiven myself.” 

The kid clenched his fists against the tabletop, staring down at the wood as he tried not to cry. “I… I don’t do this kind of stuff because I don’t feel for them, they’re all  _ real  _ good to me.”

“Then, why do you?” George asked, gently laying one of his hands over the boy’s.

The boy glanced at the prince before looking away. “My mom and dad were always going from place to place. I was even born on the road. But when we stopped here in Vanya a few years ago, there was an epidemic, and then they got sick and died… The people of the village took me in, and raised me as one of their very own! And I was so thankful they did but… I wasn’t a part of anyone’s  _ real  _ family. I got jealous because I knew I’d never have what they had… I started lying, and pulling pranks.” Tears spilled down his face, which he aggressively wiped away.

“Is that why you put the bug in the Holy Knight’s drink?” George asked.

“No!” he slammed his fists against the table in anger. “I did that because the Holy Knight was treating everyone in the village like they were crap!” 

________________________________________________

_ Carefully, he poured the ale into the Holy Knight’s glass. “Our village is very proud of this year’s brew,” he told the Holy Knight. “We truly believe it is our best one yet.” _

_ He took a step back, and they all watched with a bated breath as the blonde knight took a drink. “Disgusting,” the knight said, putting it back on the wooden crate in front of him. Horrified gasps echoed from the crowd around him. “I’d rather drink horse piss then more of this swill.” _

_ The child grit his teeth, and in a fit of anger, dropped a bug into the Holy Knight’s drink. The blonde stared at him for a moment before standing, drawing his sword. “Please! Forgive the boy sir!” the elderly man begged. The Holy Knight disregarded him, and stabbed his sword into the ground with a burst of lightning.  _

___________

“We just care so much about it,” the kid said. “Everyone in the village put their heart and soul into making that ale. But he insulted them. Holy Knights are no good  _ bastards _ !” 

“Okay,” Dream said. “And what about you saying you were good friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?” 

The child glanced to the side, face red with anger and embarrassment. “Well I lied.” Dream sighed softly, but he had sort of seen that coming.

“What made you tell a lie like that?” George asked.

“The Seven Deadly Sins are wanted by the Holy Knights. If the Holy Knights are going after them… doesn’t that mean the Seven Deadly Sins are the good guys?” he asked. George and Ant shared a look before both of them glanced at Dream, who was shaking his mug above his mouth. 

“What?” he asked. Neither of them gave an answer, but before he could press for more, there was the sound of commotion from outside. The young boy rushed to the window, and made a noise of distress.

“Something’s gone on!” he shoved his way out of the tavern in a hurry, ignoring the calls from George to come back and explain what was going on.

The three of them watched the boy run away, Dream being the first to get up. “Well, come on. Let’s see what’s going on.” George nodded, scooping Ant up and rushed after the blonde man.

  
  


There were two new knights in the village. “Now listen up, you peasant scum! If you haven’t pulled out the Holy Knight’s sword by sundown, then we’re gonna charge you  _ ten times  _ the normal product tax.”

“With all the water dried up, we can’t make one bottle of ale, much less ten times that amount!” one of the men in the crowd cried in outrage. 

“That’s your punishment,” the knight shrugged. “Not only did you insult a Holy Knight- you also claimed to be friends with those known criminals, the Seven Deadly Sins!”

“Damn that kid,” someone growled out. “If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” 

Said kid burst from the crowd, rushing at the sword. With a quiet sound of distress, the boy pulled at the hilt with all his strength. It didn’t budge. “The little big mouth,” the knights crouched next to the boy, scowling at the child. “It’s not going to be any fun if he’s the  _ only  _ one… So we’re going to charge  _ twenty  _ times the tax now.” 

“You know you can’t pull out that sword!” one of the men shouted at him. “Stop it kid- you’re only making things worse for us!”

“Alright! That’s enough!” the elderly man called all attention to himself. “Who insulted our great skill and wounded our pride as ale makers? Was it the boy? No! Wasn’t he only expressing the feelings we were all having deep down inside?”

The crowd went quiet before a handful of men stepped forward with ropes. “You aren’t the one to blame,” one of the women said, taking the young boy by the hands. He looked up at her, and nodded, but didn’t let go of the sword.

“Alright,” one of the men said, “Come on kid, let’s pull out this sword.”

The ropes were re-strapped to the hilt of the weapon, and twenty or thirty men from the village began pulling at them, the young boy stood at the very front. They shouted in frustration as they pulled, throwing all of their weight backwards. It was no luck, as the ropes slipped free and the men were sent to the ground in a heap. 

The two knights burst into laughter, clutching their mugs. “How pathetic- did you see his face?” 

“We’re just gonna keep chugging this cheap crap and enjoy the show,” the other responded, the two knights bringing the mugs to clunk against each other. The drinks were plucked from their hands before they had the chance.

“Anyone who doesn’t appreciate good quality booze, doesn’t deserve to drink it,” Dream said, lifting both of the drinks to his mouth. He carefully stepped over and around the men on the ground as the blonde approached the sword. He stopped, finishing the drinks before setting the empty mugs on the ground. “Sorry, I don’t have any money to pay for those,” he told the villagers. “How about this instead?” 

The man reached down and grasped the hilt of the sword, and pulled it out with ease. Everyone stared in awe at the blonde man, before bursting into laughter and cheers. From the sidelines, the two knights stared at the man with wide eyes, and the ground started to rumble below them. “Wha-” Water shot up from the tunnel below them, sending them into the air. They hit the ground hard, and Dream tossed down the sword in front of them.

“I believe this belongs to you?” The two knights grabbed the sword and ran for it, Dream smiling to himself as he watched them go. George watched on, slightly awed, as Dream turned back to him.

“Hey mister,” the young boy rushed over to the blonde’s side. “That was  _ so  _ amazing! Are you really-” 

“Yep!” Dream cut him off, and pushed his thumb into his own chest with a massive grin. “I am the owner of a fine drinking establishment- it’s true.”

“That’s not what I meant!” the kid whined. Dream smiled softly, kneeling down so the two of them were on the same level. He reached out, and ruffled the boy’s hair gently. 

“Yeah well, isn’t there something you need to be doing?” Dream glanced past the boy, where the villagers were watching them. Dream nudged the boy’s shoulder so he would turn around and face his family.

The boy hesitated, but Dream’s hands on his shoulders kept him from turning back around. The villagers called out to the boy, asking for his forgiveness. He glanced over his shoulder at Dream, who nodded at him. In a burst of tears, the boy rushed forward into the arms of the villagers. 

  
  


“Cheers!” George stumbled about the room gracelessly, trying to navigate the tables filled with everyone from the village. Dream watched the prince with a soft smile on his face, tending to the various men sitting at the bar. Ant let out a pleased noise as the brunette dropped  _ another  _ plate of food.

“No shortage of food tonight huh?” the cat teased, flicking his tail in Dream’s face before leaping to the floor and sauntering over to clean up what had been spilled. 

“You haven’t done any hard word a day in your life, have you?” the child asked, and George flushed bright red. “It’s totally obvious, you completely suck at this job.” 

An older woman leaned over and gently smacked the boy over the head. “Now that’s enough- don’t start mouthing off again. Didn’t you learn your lesson today? Children who get too big for their britches get taken and left out in the forest of White Dreams.”

The boy’s eyes went wide with panic, and George tilted his head in confusion. “The forest of White Dreams?” he asked, glanced at Dream for a moment before looking back to the young boy. 

“It’s a place so spooky even Holy Knights won’t travel through it!” He turned back to the woman who had scolded him. “Oh Auntie, I promise I’ll be good- I’ll behave, anything but that!” George smiled at the interaction, but homesickness tugged at his heart as he turned to gaze out the window.

_________________________________________________

“Only moments ago, we received a report from our soldiers in Vanya village. They say that an unidentified young man has pulled your sword from the ground, sir Tommy.” The blonde Holy Knight shifted at that, looking up at the man delivering the news to him. He stood, and gestured for the other man to follow. “It must have been some random fluke that allowed him to-”

“So a fluke allowed him to draw out a sword placed by a Holy Knight?” Tommy asked, tone unamused. 

“Uh, no sir,” the man walking behind him corrected.

They stepped into a corridor, heading for a large opening in the side of the tower. “Give me the range and heading to this village,” he said. “And be  _ very  _ exact.”

“Yes sir! It’s on a direct line with the fort’s four o’clock. Distance- seven point three miles.” 

Tommy glanced at the man posted in the hall. “Would you mind terribly, if I used your spear?” 

“No sir. Please do.” He held out the weapon to Tommy, who took it and walked over to the large opening. 

He tossed the spear in his hand a few times, weighing it, as he gazed out into the night. “Should be about this angle,” he muttered, and raised the spear over his shoulder. Lightning danced along the weapon, lighting up the entire room. Tommy took a deep breath before taking a menacing step forward, and threw the spear as hard as he could. It disappeared from view quickly, and he brushed his hands against each other, turning and going back to where he’d been seated before being interrupted.

___________________________

Dream glanced up from where he had been cleaning a mug, a tug in his chest telling him something was wrong. “You should go see what’s up,” Ant said, jumping onto the bar. “We just had a prince run out on us.” Dream gave the cat a scratch under his chin. “Aren’t you gonna go make him feel better?” He didn’t answer Ant, but he did head right for the door. Ant sighed, and leapt down from the bar.

George was sitting a few feet away from the bar, gazing up at the sky. He turned when he heard footsteps approaching him. “Oh, Dream,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Dream greeted back, pacing around behind the sitting man. 

“I’m sorry, I know I’m supposed to be inside working now, but when I saw that little boy and the villagers… It brought up a lot of memories I have of my father…” George tucked into himself further, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“Is that right?” Dream asked, peering into the sky over and past the tavern.

“I just hope he’s okay…” George could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he rested his cheek against one of his knees. “I shouldn’t do this,” he whispered into the cool night air. “It’s no time to mope around feeling homesick. But I’ve seen so many good people oppressed by the Holy Knights. I know that they’re suffering, and with a prince like me their chances don’t seem too good.” 

“Well, you found me, didn’t you?” George sat up a little, turning so he could face Dream. “Come on- if you hadn’t been trying everything you could to help your people, and then stumbled into my place? They’d have no chance at all.”

“So you’re saying… There’s something I’m meant to do?” George asked quietly. 

Dream gave him a kind and patient smile. “Exactly.” Then, his eyes narrowed, and he looked back to the sky. “And right now… there’s something I’m meant to do too.” 

Rushing toward them from the sky came a spear. Dream braced himself, leaning slightly to the side so it would fly past him, and as it did he reached and grabbed it. The momentum of the weapon dragged him with it, sending the blonde right over the edge of the hill. George shouted in horror as he watched the Sin crash through several buildings in the village. 

When the man was finally able to skid to a stop, he whipped his body around, flinging the spear back the direction it had come from. He watched it go with a scowl on his face.

___________________

Tommy looked up, instinct screaming at him to move, as something crashed into the building. As it lodged itself in the throne he was sat upon, he realized it was the spear he’d thrown only moments before. “Sir Tommy!?” his men called from the dust and rubble. “Are you alright? Sir Tom-”

One of them caught sight of him, the spear wedged in the seat right next to his head. It had sliced through his cheek, and a splatter of his blood coated the end of the weapon. “It’s just as I thought,” he murmured to himself. “You’re alive, aren’t you? Dream.”

________________________

George and Ant rushed through the village to where Dream was standing, gazing at the sky. “I’m so glad we found you!” the price cried out. “Dream, was that spear from the Holy Knight who left his sword in the ground?”

Dream grunted, flexing the hand he caught the spear with. There was a cut across his palm. “Probably so,” he said. “I think that’s our cue to leave here as soon as we can.” 

“But…” George frowned. “What if Vanya village is attacked again?”

“I think they would be in a lot more danger if we were to stay,” he said, and the two of them surveyed the damage left by the spear.

Ant nudged himself against Dream’s leg. “It would be nice if we could find some place to hide out,” he said, purring when Dream lifted him.

“Wait a minute,” George muttered, recalling the conversation from earlier. “Back in the tavern- that young boy said that he’d do anything not to be left in the forest of White Dreams. In fact, he said that even Holy Knights steer clear of the place.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ant said, bumping his head to Dream’s chin.

The Sin nodded. “That settles it then. Except that we’re not going to be hiding out. Because we’re going to be doing exactly what we should.”

“You don’t think-” George started.

Dream nodded. “Yep. And I bet one of us is living there. Come on,” he waved for them to follow him back to the tavern. “Let’s find another Sin!” 


	3. The Sin In The Sleeping Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft) --> Grand Master Zaratras  
> BadBoyHalo --> Diane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I make Adam Zaratras? I don't really know, I have all these older youtubers that I used to watch that I didn't know how to cast because it's been so long since I've watched them so... A lot of them are in strange places. I'm doing my best, okay!?
> 
> (I started writing and then in horror I realized this makes Adam Tommy's father. Y i k e s)

_ His body was strung up by numerous spears piercing through him and into the wall. The knight in the doorway gasped in horror at the sight. “Grand Master Adam… this is horrible!” _

_ “How could this happen to the leader of the Holy Knights?” the other knight asked, hand pressed over his mouth as if he was about to be sick at the sight. _

_ “Father…” The two knights whirled around at the voice. Tommy was standing behind them, eyes locked on the Grand Master’s body. He trembled, eyes wide in terror. The two turned, pushing the young boy backwards in attempts to get him out of the room.  _

_ “Lord Tommy- please young master,” they pleaded as he fought against them. “You mustn't look!” _

_ “Who did this!?” he demanded, thrashing against their arms. “Who killed my father!?” _

___________

Tommy scowled to himself, clutching the reins of his house tightly as he observed the village they were sat in. His eyes caught the hole in the ground where he’d stabbed his sword. “Sir!” A knight rode up next to him, and he looked over. “It seems he’s left the village,” the knight informed him, and Tommy nodded in thought. “He’s made his way south west.”

“Is that so?” he asked, turning. “The forest of White Dreams is in that direction.”

“Yes,” the knight confirmed hesitantly. “But sir that place is-” Tommy ignored the man, instead urging his horse the way he’d been looking. “Sir Tommy!” the man called after him. Realizing the man wasn’t going to listen, the knight grunted, and urged his own horse to follow.

Tommy narrowed his eyes.  _ Dream _ . The villagers watched as they disappeared over the hill- headed for the forest of White Dreams.

____________________________________

“Hey, Dream?” Ant spoke up. “Are you sure about this? We’ve been out here for three hours now… There’s no signs of any animals- much less any humans,” the cat said, perched on the Sin’s shoulder.

“You’re right,” George nodded, pausing and reaching down to rub at his feet. They’d been walking non-stop, and he was starting to get sore. “Dream, do you really think we’ll be able to find one of the Seven Deadly Sins here?”

Dream shrugged, careful not to disrupt Ant. “Probably,” he said, continuing his walk along the path. George sighed, and followed, while Ant burst into yelling.

“You mean we came here without any solid evidence!?” he demanded, and bite at the man’s ear. Dream gently flicked the cat’s ear, and Ant let go. “I heard there’s a terrifying monster who lurks around here watching and waiting…” 

“Ah-” George made a little sound of pain. Dream stopped and turned around, Ant suddenly on high alert. “Sorry,” he said, seeing their concerned faces. He had one hand against a tree to support himself, taking off his shoes. “My shoes were starting to hurt…” Both the other boys let out a small sigh of relief, glad the prince wasn’t in danger.

“Well,” Dream said, waiting for George to catch up before starting to walk again. “Putting that aside for just a minute. I might have a little evidence,” he told them. Traveling through the forest of White Dreams on horseback is more difficult that it might seem. It’s so hard to get your bearings that experienced travelers go around it.”

“This would be the perfect place for someone to hide out,” George noted, looking around. Ant leapt down from Dream’s shoulder, scouring ahead. George’s speed noticeably decreased as they went, and Dream stayed at his side.

Ant turned at the top of the hill, scowling when he realized how far behind the other two were. “Hurry up!” he demanded, sitting down. His tail flicked from side to side impatiently. 

“Calm down.” Dream called back. “We aren’t in any hurry, kitty…” He paused, eyes going wide. “Woah.”

The cat leapt to his feet. “ **_Don’t call me kitty_ ** !” Hundreds of Ants shouted back at him- the original shrieking in fear. He darted forward into Dream’s open arms, the Sin holding him in a tight but careful embrace. The swarm of Ants sprung forward as well, and Dream pushed the real Ant into George’s arms. He then pushed forward to meet them, drawing his broken sword at the last moment, swinging it in a wide arch so he could take out the sea of fake Ants.

“Oh!” George cringed slightly. He knew they weren’t  _ really  _ cats, but there was still something about watching them all get hurt that made him feel uneasy. At the sound of his cry, they all jumped at the prince, swarming him. “Ah-”

Through the thick mist they started to change- growing in height. George made a sound of distress as copies of himself started stepping into view. Dream frowned as Ant navigated through the legs of the copies, landing next to the blonde. They all turned, eyes landing on him. “Hi Dream!” they called out, and he crossed his arms.

Slowly they closed in, and Dream scooped Ant into his arms. He jumped up and over the crowd, landing on a rock. “You’re all so similar, how am I ever going to tell you apart?” he asked himself. Several of them jumped up, claiming to be the real George. He scanned the crowd before a thought occurred to him. “If you’re the  _ real  _ deal- sprint to that,” he pointed. “Tree and back. As fast as you can. Go!” The horde turned and broke into runs. One of them moved much slower, and wasn’t wearing his shoes.  _ Bingo _ . In a flash, Dream tore through the copies of the prince until only the real one remained. 

They all disappeared in puffs of smoke, revealing piles of dazed imps in their place. “They were just Hide-and-Seeks,” Ant said, as they watched them get up and scramble away. “Prankster Imps. They were the monster of the forest?” He asked.

  
Dream frowned, and shook his head. “After them,” he said, pulling George along. Ant darted after them. “There’s probably something they’re heading for in that direction,” he told them. As they moved, the shape of a sleeping boy started to make itself clearer.

“Look!” George said. “A boy- you don’t think they’re going to attack him do you? That poor, defenseless… little.” They came to a stop, Ant and George gaping at the size of the boy. He was a giant- dressed in black and red from head to toe. His face and hair also pitch black. 

“Sir Bad!” the imps cried at the boy. “Sir Bad! We accidently let some Holy Knight trespassers come in! Sir Bad!” His eyes shot up, pure white. His hand hit the forest floor, knocking up dust, and the boy rose to his full height. The three of them tilted their heads back, Ant quivering.

“Some Holy Knights got in- huh?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the small group. He swung his hand out, snatching up Dream, and lifted the blonde up to his face. 

“Hey!” George cried out. “You let go of Dream!” he called, shaking nervously. 

The giant looked down at the prince before looking back to the blonde he had in his grip. “Dream?” He leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes further.

“Yo Bad, what’s it been like- ten years?” he asked, a pleasant smile on his face. The giant studied him for a moment longer before lighting up in joy.

“Captain!” he cried out, finally recognizing Dream. “Oh Captain! I missed you so much!” The giant gave Dream the best hug he could without crushing the man, and Dream did his best to reciprocate it- though he obviously wasn’t able to get his arms around much of Bad.

George and Ant stared in shock and awe at the sight. “Hold on…” Ant said. “This giant dude is one of the Seven Deadly Sins? Bad, the Serpent Sin of Envy?” he asked. Bad paused in his celebration of the reunion with Dream, and peered down at the two stood below him.

“Oh- hello!” he greeted kindly, giving them a wave. “Who are you guys?”

“Uh… I’m George,” the prince introduced himself, bowing a little. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Ant!” the cat jumped onto George’s shoulder to give the giant a better look at him.

“It’s nice to meet you both- you’re traveling with Dream?” he asked, looking to the blonde for confirmation.

The blonde nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s a long story- basically we’re trying to re-gather the Sins to put a stop to this whole shitshow-” 

“Language,” Bad reprimanded, setting Dream down on the ground a little harsher than he would have normally. “But go on,” he said, carefully dropping himself onto the ground to sit.

“To put an end to all the corruption and stop the Holy Knights, George is trying to get the Seven Deadly Sins together,” he said. “That- and I’ve been meaning to find everyone anyway. I have some stuff we need to talk about.”

Bad nodded thoughtfully. “Well you can definitely count me in,” he told them, smiling brightly. “Anything to help the kingdom.” Dream and Geroge smiled back at him- turning to lead the Giant back to the tavern.

Before they had the chance to take a step, a bolt of lighting came down on them- wrapping around each of them like bindings. Dream frowned down at the lighting circling him. “What’s up with this?” he asked, looking back up at the sky. Bad also frowned as George and Ant struggled against it.

“My whole body’s gone numb…” George said, shaking slightly. Ant whined in agreement. 

Armored footsteps sounded to their right, a knight approaching them from the fog. “And you are?” Dream asked, prompting the other for an answer.

“It would seem we meet at last.” From the fog stepped Tommy, an unamused expression on his face. “You Deadly Sins.” 

“This power,” Bad muttered.

“Yeah,” Dream agreed. “No doubt about it- Holy Knight, aren’t you?”

George’s eyes went wide at the boy in front of him. “Tom… Tommy?” he demanded. The young blonde glanced over at the prince. “What are you… why are you doing this?” he demanded. 

“You know this guy?” Dream asked, looking over at the prince. 

“Yeah,” George said. “He was the son of the Grand Master- so he was always at the palace. I’ve known him since he was a little boy.”

“Son of the Grand Master?” Dream tilted his head back before grinning. “Oh! Wait a minute- I  _ do  _ know you! Big T!” He recalled the nickname the Holy Knight in front of him had.

“You also know him?” George demanded.

“Well yeah- I was Holy Knight for the King, remember?” George blinked at him, as if suddenly recalling that the Seven Deadly Sins had served his father at one point. “I used to give the knights in training lessons when I was at the palace,” Dream told him, before turning his attention back to the blonde Holy Knight. “You’ve really grown up, huh? Then again- it  _ has  _ been ten years since I last saw you.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes, grasp tightening on his sword. “If you have the time to prattle on in this manner, it might be better spent trying to escape those bonds.” Neither Dream nor Bad bothered, but Ant and George made a large show of struggling.

“This lightning is familiar,” the cat groaned.

Dream hummed. “I know what you mean,” he said, carefully watching Tommy. “When a certain  _ someone  _ blocked up Vanya’s water supply- and then tried to blow the village away? That was you, wasn’t it?” 

George shook his head aggressively. “Dream, that can’t be!” He insisted. “Tommy isn’t the kind of boy to-” He caught sight of the look on Tommy’s face, and his voice died out. The Holy Knight placed his sword over Dream’s shoulder, narrowed eyes staring into calm green ones. 

“Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the heads of the Seven Deadly Sins?” he asked. 

“Not really,” Dream shrugged, unbothered by the blade at his neck.

“Half of them are seeking revenge and total eradication of the rebel order that plotted to overthrow the kingdom. The other half want to do glorious battle, and vanquish the legendary warriors to prove their own strength,” Tommy answered his own question.

Dream hummed. “And which half are  _ you  _ in?” he asked.

“Both of them,” Tommy said, pausing for a moment. “No,” he continued. “I want more.”

“Is that so?” Dream asked.

“Yes. To avenge the death of my father, Adam, Holy Knight’s Grand Master- and to show that I am even greater than he, the most powerful Holy Knight ever known.” Tommy narrowed his eyes at Dream again. “Killing you will prove that.”

“So you’re under the impression that  _ I’m  _ the one who murdered your father?” Dream asked.

Tommy nearly sneered. “Are you saying you’re not?”

Dream shrugged again, uncaring. “No idea,” he told the younger blonde. “See, the thing is, I don’t actually remember very much from back then… The last thing I remember is all of us being summoned to the old castle- out on the edge of town.”

_______________

_ “I was hoping to get in a few drinks to celebrate the founding of the kingdom,” Dream told the group as they walked. _

_ “You’ve never needed an excuse to knock them back before.”  _

_ “Guess you’re right,” Dream laughed.  _

_ “It sounded like the Grand Master had something important to discuss.” _

_ “Maybe he’s going to give us an extra reward for our excellent handling of that business with the Troll Queen?” Bad offered.  _

_ Dream shrugged. “Well- it’s all the same to me. Let’s get scolded- then go celebrate.” _

_ “You expect a dressing down?” _

_ He pushed open the doors, calling out. “Hey! We’re here!” Then he caught sight of the body, strung up with spears. “Grand Master!” _

_ “That’s brutal…” _

_ “He’s a pincushion,” Bad whimpered.  _

_ “Who would do this?” _

_ “More importantly- why did they target the leader of the Holy Knights?” _

_ “You’re right- the Grand Master is the linchpin of the kingdom’s defense- he’s practically a war god. Whoever killed him is a traitor who must be planning to overthrow Liones.  _

_ “And he knew precisely what his loss was gonna mean,” Bad whispered.  _

_ “I sense something!”  _

_ Dream rushed to the window. The castle was surrounded by every Holy Knight in the kingdom. “There are too many of them out there to count,” Bad said, ducking his head down to see. “What are they planning to-” _

_ The castle shook. “Damn- they’ve started their attack!”  _

_ “We’ll figure it out!” Dream said, turning to the rest of them. “But for now let’s split up! We’ll meet again later!” _

_ “Right!” _

_ They all ran in different directions. “I’m sorry Captain.” _

_____________________________________

“Those words are the last thing I remember,” Dream said. “The rest is blank. The next thing I knew I was laying in a cellar somewhere. That’s where I met Ant.” 

George smiled in relief. “I knew it- I knew you weren’t the ones who killed the Grand Master!”

“That makes no difference to me,” Tommy said, face indifferent despite the news he was receiving.

“What are you saying-”

“Rebel and traitors who plotted to overthrow the kingdom,” Tommy said. “That’s all you people are.”

“Enough!” George snapped. “He isn’t the one who killed your father!” 

Tommy turned to the prince, face hard. He withdrew his sword from Dream’s neck, and stepped in front of the prince. “George,” he said. “The kingdom wants you taken into protective custody- but I haven’t the slightest interest in that. Alive or dead, it’s all the same,” he told the prince, pointing his sword at him. “To me, you are nothing more than a grain of sand on the road that is being traveled.” The bonds disappeared from around George’s body. “Go,” Tommy commanded.

With narrowed eyes, George darted in front of Dream and Bad- arms spread. “I won’t let you hurt them!” he snapped at the younger boy. Tommy stared at him, unfazed. Ant whimpered at his feet. Tommy glanced down, seeing an opportunity. He scooped up the cat and threw him- George crying out. The prince chased after, fearing for the worst.

“Now that we’ve dealt with that-” Tommy turned back to the two Sins. 

“Are you sure about this?” Dream asked as Tommy approached. “In the old days, you were never able to beat me.” 

“That was a long time ago,” Tommy said. “I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly Sins.”

That- oh, okay.

“I don’t know, maybe you’re right,” Dream said. “But you could be wrong too.” 

“Then we should find out,” he said, stepping back. “First, I’ll release your bonds.”

Dream shook his head. “Well, I appreciate that, but I got it.” He and Bad both flexed slightly against the lightning, and it disappeared instantly. “We could have escaped whenever we felt like it.”

“Just know that if I felt like it, I could annihilate you instantly,” Tommy warned.

“Mmmm,” Dream made a face. “Kinda doubt that.” 

“I shall use my sword to kill you,” he told Dream.

Dream shrugged. “Then, right back at you big guy. Don’t interfere- okay Bad?” He tilted his head back to look up at the giant. Bad pouted down at him.

“Aww you get  _ all  _ the fun,” he said, putting his hands on his hips.

“Don’t want to risk my beating you both at once?” Tommy asked, taking his sword in both hands. He got into position, and Dream took a menacing step forward so they were inches away from each other.

“Can’t you tell when your elder is trying to be nice?” he asked, staring down the younger blonde. In a flash of lighting, Tommy swung his sword as Dream drew his broken blade.

The Sin easily dodged the strike, slicing through the lighting. “Like I said! Right back at you!” he called.

“And I told you-” He was behind Dream. “You’ll be dead!” His sword slammed into the hilt of Dream’s, who twisted around to land in front of the Holy Knight. “Come on!” he demanded, swiping at the man. Dream flipped over it easily, springing backwards. Tommy grit his teeth and followed. They darted around the trees, exchanging blows, the landscape around them taking noticeable damage as they fought.

“Gotta admit,” Dream said, landing at the top of a large rock. “You’ve really improved over the years.”

“Yet you still believe that you are superior to me,” Tommy almost growled back. He launched up at the Sin, who raised his own weapon to block the attack. “I can sense it,” he said as their blades shook under the pressure of being pushed against each other. “You’re beginning to feel a little fear creeping in.”

Dream smiled. “Am I?” he asked, before making a face as the rock under them crumbled. They both leapt into the air, blades clashing with each other as they fell back towards the ground. “You’re persistent,” Dream grumbled, darting to the side as the sword came down again. A bolt of lighting came at him, and he sliced through it easily. Tommy was there, slicing upwards. The Sin blocked it, but was still tossed upwards.

“Too slow!” Tommy called, coming from above. Dream was dropped to the ground, a massive gash in his shoulder. Bad’s eyes went wide in horror.

“Captain?” he asked the unmoving man quietly. Tommy flipped the man over with his foot, and Dream peered up at him.

“Dream, the Seven Deadly Sins, Dragon Sin of Wrath,” Tommy addressed him. “Do you have any last words?”

“The Sins?” he asked, voice raspy. “What happened to them? You must have heard something, right? Where… have the other ones gone?”

Tommy put away his weapon. “Very well, I’ll tell you. For the remaining five, three of them are still at large, and are not yet accounted for. But, the other two have been dealt with. The Fox Sin of Greed is being kept until tight security at Baste prison. The Grizzly Sin of Sloth has already been slain, and is interred in the Necropolis. But you needn’t worry,” Tommy said. “I’ll make certain they all join you shortly.” 

Dream nodded, slowly closing his eyes. “Thanks,” He laid, unmoving for a moment before he split into a grin. He pushed against the ground, easily launching himself to his feet. “Big T,” his voice was back to normal, and Tommy narrowed his eyes at the Sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:
> 
> @PlayNiceOrDie


	4. A Little Girl's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur --> Princess Margaret  
> Sapnap --> Ban  
> Skeppy --> King  
> Quackity --> Jericho  
> Jessica (Aphmau) --> Friesia  
> Pat (PMSeymour) --> Golgius  
> Max (Mithzan) --> Ruin  
> Ross --> Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit there are a lot of new characters added this episode.  
> Also- two chapters in one day? Pog?

“Baste prison and the Necropolis, huh?” Dream asked. “I’ll go check out one or the other.” 

“So that was it,” Tommy said. “You wished to know your comrades' whereabouts, so you allowed me to strike you down, right?” He tilted up his chin, narrowing his eyes at Dream.

The blonde Sin gave him a smile. “Why don’t we finish this another time, kay?”

“I think not,” Tommy drew his sword, slicing at the other blonde. In an instant Dream was stood behind Tommy, who whirled around in another attack. He chased the Sin around until finally he had the weapon to his throat. “This is goodbye,” he told Dream.

Dream looked over his shoulder at the man. “See ya,” he waved at him. Tommy made a face of confusion until a massive hand wrapped around his body, and he was lifted into the air.

“You heard the Captain,” Bad said, shaking his head. “Some other time.” He put his arm back, preparing to throw the young blonde.

“Unhand me!” he demanded, releasing a burst of electricity into the giant’s arm. Bad didn’t even flinch.

“And a tip, okay?” Bad said, voice growing irritated. “People get annoyed when  _ sniveling little runts  _ try to shock them!” he shouted, and threw the Holy Knight into the distance. Dream waved as the man disappeared and then looked up at Bad, who was pouting. “Was that too mean?” he asked, looking down.

“Nope!” Dream smiled. “Oh- but your sleeve was ruined,” he said, pointing at the smoldering fabric. 

“Awww,” Bad pouted at it.

The two Sins turned to the sound of running footsteps, George appearing through the fog with Ant in his arms. “Hey!” the cat shouted. “Where’s the electric bastard!?” 

“Language!” Bad scolded.

“The two of you weren’t hurt, were you?” George asked, scanning them for injuries. He made a noise of distress when he saw the slash on Dream’s shouter.

“We’re good,” Dream said, giving the prince a reassuring smile. George still stepped forward, carefully taking the man’s arm into his hands. 

“You  _ are  _ hurt,” he said, frowning at all the blood.

“It’s no big deal,” he assured the prince, “It just  _ looks  _ bad.” George frowned, but backed away. Ant curled himself around Dream’s legs, and the man leaned down to give the cat scratches. “Come on- we should get back to the tavern.”

_________________________________________________

Ant curled up on the counter, purring as he let George carefully brush him. “So is it true that you actually know that guy?” he asked, opening one eye to peek at the prince.

“Yeah,” George said, his brushing slowing down as he got lost in thought. “Tommy was originally assigned to guard my older brother, Wilbur. He was like a little brother to all of us- despite being the one watching over us…” George let out a small laugh. “His father was the Grand Master, and even after he’d passed away, Tommy continued to serve as a knight for us. So why…” He frowned, eyebrows furrowing in thought. His thoughts traveled back to the night he’d ran from the castle- to the lighting that had destroyed the door between the Holy Knights and his father. “It can’t be… Father was arrested by…” He clenched his hands tightly, taking a deep breath, before resuming his brushing. 

  
  


“Apparently Sapnap Sin of Greed was thrown behind bars, and Skeppy the Sin of Sloth is already dead and buried by now…” Dream frowned at the wanted posters in his hands. “Think that’s true?” He looked up at Bad, whose shoulder he was sitting on.

“I hope not,” Bad said, looking at his own wanted poster. “But I can’t imagine that Skeppy would have been killed and you wouldn’t have heard about it- or his wanted poster won’t be updating still, right?” 

Dream nodded, and leapt back onto the massive cat. “Alright, I’ve decided,” he said, landing next to Ant and George. “First up we should go to Baste prison and grab Sapnap.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Bad smiled.

George frowned. “I don’t think you should do this,” he said quietly. Dream looked back at the prince. “For now, shouldn’t we be tending to your injuries?” he asked, a concerned look on his face. “If you face another knight in that condition you might…” 

Dream smiled softly, walking over to the brunette. “Come on George,” he said, running a reassuring hand through the prince’s hair. “Don’t worry about me,” he said. “This is no big deal. A little sleep, and I’m good to go!” The man gave his traveling companions a smile before heading back inside. 

The prince watched him go, lips pressed into a tight line. “I… I’m going to make sure he doesn’t need help with his bandages,” he told Bad and Ant, who nodded understandingly. George stepped inside, and headed up to where Dream slept. “Dream?” he asked, knocking on the door. “Do you need help with your bandages or clothes?” George asked gently. There was no answer from the blonde Sin. “Dream? I’m coming inside.” Slowly, he opened the door, waiting for the man to call back. Instead, George felt all the blood rush from his face and his stomach sink at the sight of Dream laid on the floor, a small pool of blood gathered under his shoulder. “Dream…?”

____________________________________

“I have news from the palace,” the young boy told them, kneeling next to the table. “There’s been a sighting- two Sins in the forest of White Dreams. As such, it’s believed that they’ll come here to free him.”

“Oh my,” the young boy looked up as the armored woman spoke, making her move in the chess game. “The Seven Deadly Sins are coming this way, are they?”

“The question is,” her armored opponent said, “Will they come straight here, or stop at that nearby town? Either way, we should prepare to welcome them.” He made his own move in the game.

“Oh-” the woman audibly pouted. “You make the  _ ickiest  _ moves Pat.” 

Pat laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Your turn Jess.”

“Um…” the still kneeling young boy glanced between the two. The turned to him.

“There’s no reason to worry at all, Quackity dear,” Jess assured, waving her hand back and forth flippantly. “This prison is an experimental fortress,” she explained. “It was built with this upcoming battle in mind. It’s not a place that can be taken so easily- even by people like the Seven Deadly Sins.” 

“Indeed.” Quackity held back a noise of surprise, another knight appearing behind him. “And besides, we- the Weird Fangs- are here.”

“Yes- Yes, of course, Sir Max,” Quackity nodded.

“But still,” attention was drawn to the armored man sitting by the wall. “I have to wonder if they really  _ will  _ come.”

“True,” Jess said. “I have a hard time believing that our prisoner means so much to them that they’d take on such a  _ huge  _ risk,” the woman leaned back in her seat. “He hasn’t even seen a single moment of sunlight since we captured him five years ago- nor has he been given the freedom to move or utter a word. In fact- he’s hardly even eaten. He’s being tortured slowly until his  _ last breath _ .” 

“We outnumber them still.” 

“It’s almost enough to make one feel  _ pity  _ for the legend called the Sin of Greed.” 

  
  


A soft humming came from inside the cell, the two guards outside glancing at each other. “Humming?” they glanced up and down the halls in confusion. “Where is that coming from?” 

________________________

“Hey, is there a-” before Bad even had the chance to finish his sentence, the village people turned and ran in the other direction screaming in terror. The giant pouted. “Wait- I just need a doctor!” he called after them, but none of them hurted back to help the man. He sighed, and lifted his hand up, where he was carefully holding Dream. “Captain…” he muttered, wishing there was more he could do for the man.

“Please!” George finally stopped running, folding over on himself. “We can find a doctor!” 

Bad made a guilty face, and nodded. George took off again as the giant slowly sank down to set, cradling Dream up to his chest carefully. He was breathing still- but Bad didn’t want to risk checking how his heartbeat and such were, fearing that he might damage something.

  
  


“It appears that I’ve found them,” Jess said suddenly, standing. Her sight filled with the image of Bad sitting- seen through a bug she’d sent out to find the Sins coming their way. “It’s just as you predicted Pat,” she said.

“Will you be going, Jess?” the man sitting by the wall asked. 

“Yes~” she cooed. “I intend to make the first move. Then who knows? I may make the  _ last  _ move as well!”

  
  


Bad leaned his chin against his hand, staring longingly through the window. They’d found a doctor to treat Dream thankfully- now it was just a matter of waiting for him to wake up. The doctor carefully poured medicine into the blonde’s mouth, explaining to George as he did so. “This medicinal blend is my own special concoction. I guarantee it will ease his suffering.”

“Thank you for seeing him,” George said, anxiously scratching Ant’s head.

“Based on his injuries, it’s a miracle he’s still alive,” the doctor marveled. “In addition to the rather deep sword wound, he has burns as if he were struck by lightning. How did this young man get these…?” 

  
  


“It’s because of me,” George said quietly, replacing the towel on Dream’s head. “I said that I wanted to stop the Holy Knights, that’s what lead him to look for the Seven Deadly Sins… and caused this.” 

“Easy,” Ant said, nudging the prince’s leg.

“Sorry,” he said, wiping away a stray tear. “I hope you feel better soon,” he muttered to the unconscious Sin.

Ant frowned. “What are we supposed to do now?” the cat asked, looking through the window at Bad.

“I’m going to start heading for Baste prison right now,” the giant told them. “Once the Captain wakes up, I’m pretty sure he’ll want to go there right away and not waste anymore time. But I can’t let him do that until I know all his wounds have healed.” The giant stood slowly, and started his walk out of town. George and Ant burst out onto the street.

“Wait! I’ll go with you!” George insisted. Bad paused, and smiled softly down at the prince before taking a knee to get closer to him.

“That’s alright- you should stay here with the Captain while he gets better. I’d hate for something to happen to you in some Holy Knights show up,” he told George. The man looked away guilty, and with a careful finger Bad pulled his chin up. “Don’t get so hard on yourself. The Captain is like this, doing everything to help the people around him- he’s  _ always  _ been like this…” Bad trailed off. “It’s who he is, trust me, I should know.”

“What do you mean?” George asked.

Bad smiled sadly. “It was back when I left my hometown,” he explained. “I was travelling on my own. I got into some stupid argument with some knights along the way.”

___________

_ “You’re a monster!” the knight shouted up at the giant, who crossed his arms. “And now you must pay!” They pointed their swords at him. _

_ Bad scoffed. “Yeah right- come on, is that any way to talk to someone?” _

_ “You hardly count as a ‘someone’,” they snapped back. Bad reeled back in disgust. _

_ “Screw you,” he bit out angrily, the harsh words foreign in his mouth. “Pretty big mouths for a race that’s only strong in large groups.” He didn’t mean to be so bitter- but he’d been in such an awful mood that his filter was almost gone.  _

_ “Die!” The knights charged about three feet before the front runner was knocked to the side easily. Where he’d been stood a blonde boy, who scowled at the rest of the group. “You attacked us- knowing that we’re the order of the golden wheat?” they demanded. _

_ “You should be ashamed of yourselves,” Dream snapped at them. “A bunch of knights ganging up on some innocent boy like this.” _

_ “You bastard-” Dream punched through the man’s sword, and had the men running in fear within seconds. Bad watched with wide eyes and the blonde fought.  _

_ “You should be safe now,” he turned and smiled softly at Bad. “They didn’t scare you, did they?” _

___________   
  


“That was the first time someone had ever asked me if I was scared…” Bad told George. “And it said it to someone so much bigger than him. I remember it so clearly- for the first time in my life I felt the same size as the boy standing next to me. It made me feel… normal- like I belonged.” Bad sighed softly. “I can never be the same size as you or the Captain, and I can’t fit in that building to take care of him, so I need you to do it for me, okay? And while you do that, I can go and fight until the Captain wakes up.”

George smiled, resting his cheek against the giant’s finger. “I want to be able to fight like you- but if Dream needs me by his side then that’s what I can do.” The two boys nodded at each other, and Bad stood back up, drawing his hand back to his side. The happy moment only lasted a second, however, as in the distance appeared a dark cloud of… something, quickly moving towards the village. 

“It’s coming from Baste prison,” Bad said, narrowing his eyes. 

“A storm?” George asked.

“No,” Bad shook his head. “It’s… insects!” A swarm of insects covered the village, spitting acid at the people and houses. George and Ant ducked inside for cover, shouting. Bad grunted, and slammed his palm against the ground. “Not on my watch-” The giant threw his free hand into the air, and with in hundreds of rock pillars shot from the ground. In one move, all of the bugs were killed. Bad raised to his full height, calling over his shoulder as he prepared to jump. “Take care of the Captain for me- alright?”

“Right!” George called back, eyes wide in awe as the giant leapt into the air, clearing the entire village. They watched as Bad disappeared into the distance, headed for the prison.

_________________________

Ant sat on the bed, tail flicking back and forth and he watched Dream’s face. “I can’t believe he’s still asleep- even after that racket outside…” the cat muttered, nudging Dream’s limp hand with his head. The door opened, the doctor stepping inside.

“Just checking on how our patient is doing,” he said, joining George at the bedside. 

“Better, thanks to you,” the prince told him. “That medicine of yours seems to have him sleeping well.” 

“Yeah,” Ant agreed quietly. “It’s like he’s dead or something…” 

“Ant!” George cried in distress. “Don’t joke about such things!” 

The doctor shook his head solemnly. “In fact, it’s quite accurate.” George and Ant turned to stare at the man in horror.

“Doctor you’ve done well,” a disembodied voice praised. “It appears you were successful in your task.” 

“What the-!” Ant leapt up, sniffing at the air as he scanned the room, George doing the same.

“Who’s there?” George demanded.

The doctor sighed. “Belladonna, Spanish fly, nightshade, and henbane were all ingredients that I used to create the poison. My condolences, but this boy will never wake up again,” he told them, refusing to look either in the eye.

“You poisoned him!?” George cried out.

“Even with our great power,” the disembodied voice came back. “We knew it would be impossible to face a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and emerge unscathed. Besides, the kingdom made it clear we could use any means necessary.” 

“Who are you!?” George demanded, hands curling into fists. “Show yourself- right now!” 

An armored man appeared in the room. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, hand on his chest. “I am the Holy Knight Pat, member of the Weird Fangs.”

“Holy Knight,” George scowled. 

“Prince George,” he said, tipping his head to the brunette. “I have come to take you back to the kingdom of Liones.”

______________________________

“Hey,” the guard looked to his counterpart. “Wanna bet on who will win?” 

“Hm?” the other guard asked, glancing over. 

“The Weird Fangs or the Seven Deadly Sins,” he elaborated. “They’re fighting it out right now.” 

“That’s not much of a bet, from what I heard- the Sins are down to their captain and just one other member. They’re no match against four active duty Holy Knights, so-”

“Well that’s awesome news!” The two guards jerked at the new voice. “Sounds like it ought to be fun.” They whirled around to stare at the door they were guarding. Something slammed into it from the other side- and the thick mental door came crashing down. From the cell slowly walked a man, pierced by heavy metal spikes. The two guards stumbled backwards.

“No way-” one of them grunted, terrified. 

“Uhhhh!” the man groaned, stretching his arms above his head. “It feels so good to walk around again after all this time.”

“The Seven Deadly Sins Sapnap!” the guard borderline whimpered. “The Fox Sin!” Sapnap grinned. “Damn you!” Both guards reached for their swords, hands trembling. “How did you get out of there!? And why  _ now _ ?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sapnap asked, rolling his eyes. He reached down and started yanking the metal spikes from his body. “I kicked the door down. And as for why… It’s because you were talking about some  _ totally  _ interesting stuff. You said he was alive- our captain.” They both flinched as Sapnap tossed the last spike at their feet.

“What’s all this commotion?” The guards turned, Quackity marching down the hallway towards them.

“Uh- Quackity!” 

“Sapnap, of the Seven Deadly Sins,” Quackity looked the man full of holes up and down once in disgust. “I don’t know how you escaped your cell, but return there  _ at once _ ,” he demanded, jerking his thumb to the cell.

“How about some respect, kid?” Sapnap asked, scratching at the beard he’d grown since being put in jail. “I’m not real sure how you were raised, but is that any way to talk to a hero?” 

“I am an apprentice Holy Knight,” he informed Sapnap seriously. “You  _ dare  _ call me  _ kid _ ? That’s pretty disrespectful for a prisoner who's at death’s door.” He turned to address the guards. “Go to Sir Pat and the others at once! Tell them all Quackity had to take down the Fox Sin when he escaped and tried to resist!” The two guards nodded quickly, stumbling over themselves to get away. Quackity set his hand on the hilt of his blade, rushing forward. He sliced away at the Sin before moving past him, putting his weapon away. 

Sapnap made a noise of groaning for a moment, which slowly turned into a laugh. “Do you think I had you take off too much?” They both turned to face each other, Quackity’s eyes wide. Sapnap’s beard was gone- but otherwise the man was untouched. “Well…” he rubbed at his chin. “It feels pretty good, so I guess I’m okay with it. You’ve got some real talent there kid- you could be a barber!” 

“You dodged my sword- even with all those injuries?” Quackity demanded.

Sapnap tilted his head. “What injuries?” He did a three-sixty, examining his own body. The holes that’d been riddling his arms and legs were gone- as if they’d ever existed. 

“Impossible… Just minutes ago your limbs were full of holes from steel spikes running through them…” Quackity trembled in horror.

“It’d be good if you remember this,  _ kid _ . There’s only one wound on me,” he said, tilting his head to show the other man the scar on his neck. “And it’s this one right here- got it? So I guess you could say that injuries I get from  _ that guy _ are kind of a special case, I guess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:
> 
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
